


Kiss and Don't Tell

by freckleddragons



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gragans, M/M, Nak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleddragons/pseuds/freckleddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to kissing, don't joke about it. Well, at least that is what Zak has learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write something after 800 years, so here it is. i warn you, my writing might be sorta rusty. i apologize for that. however, i had a (lovely) friend of mine proof read this and help me correct it. i feel a lil' bit better posting it now.
> 
> anyways, i saw a photo of the GAC on deviantART, where they were at a meet and greet in PA. what i found in the description of it gave me the idea to write this. if you wanna see the picture, go on DA and search "Zak kissing the mic".
> 
> P.S.A.: writing RPF is something i do for fun and to entertain myself. i portray the people as i imagine them in my head, but i also try to incorporate pieces of their personality (from what i see) into the fic as best as i can. i apologize if i got anything wrong or if i upset someone somehow. also, please do not send this to the people that are in the fic. let's keep this in the fandom.

This week the Ghost Adventures Crew decided to do an investigation in Philadelphia, but while they were in town, they also decided to do a Meet and Greet. So here they were at their table, with microphones in front of them and all their fans in the audience. It wasn't very often they did this, but when they did, it always turned out to be a great event. To them it was always nice being able to meet their fans and to learn how they came across the show and how the GAC inspired them.

"Nick," A fan spoke from the crowd, standing up. "What location has affected you the most?"

Leaning close to his microphone, his lips nearly touching it, he answered. "Well, I have to say-"

"Nick, don't put your lips on the mic. I might do the same and that would mean we kissed." Zak interrupted, a grin on his face. Laughter could be heard from the audience, some "ooh"s even.

"It wouldn't be the first time we kissed." Nick said in response, smirking at him.

Zak's eyes went wide and he could feel his cheeks turning red. Just like that he was at a loss for words. Nick put his attention back to the question, as if he did not say anything. Grumbling quietly, Zak turned his head, simply leaving it there.

An hour later, when the Meet and Greet ended, the guys said their farewells to everyone and it was not long until the room was empty and they were the only ones occupying it. Aaron went on ahead to go and explore, asked Zak and Nick if they wanted to tag along, but they chose to stay behind and head back to the hotel.

"Alright," Zak started, resting against the table. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Nick couldn't help but pull an innocent smile.

"You know! The whole kiss thing!" Zak reminded, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Hey, you were the one who brought it up. Not me." Nick put both his hands up in surrender.

Huffing, Zak crossed his arms. His gaze unlocked itself from Nick and went to the wall. "Yeah, but it was a joke."

"A joke? I took it more as a hint." Nick said, smirking and approaching the man who was an inch shorter than him.

Again, he could feel himself lose the ability to make a comeback. But he wasn't going to let Nick shut him up this time. " _Dude._ " Wow, what a great response.

Realizing the space between them was becoming smaller, Zak began feeling a bit nervous. He had no idea why.

"I wasn't hinting at anything." Zak attempted.

"C'mon Bagans, you know you want some of this." Nick whispered, leaning in and closing the distance between their faces. "Admit it, you didn't mean that as a little joke."

"Yes I did." Zak responded quickly. He wanted to take a step over to avoid him, but he felt trapped. All he could do was lean backwards, so that is what he did, along with placing the palms of his hands on the rough surface behind him.

"No you didn't." Nick only got closer and closer, and soon enough, the tip of their noses were brushing against each other and their eyes managed to make contact.

"Yes I did." Zak repeated, feeling intensity between him and Nick. He wasn't sure how he felt, but strangely he could feel somewhat aroused. There was no way in hell he would admit that, though.

"You know it isn't good to lie."

"I'm not ly-"

"Shut up." Nick smirked, cutting Zak off.

Their lips clashed. Zak jumped, his body tensing and his train of thoughts crashing. It was a few seconds before he could relax, and as he did, he pressed his lips against Nick's. Normally he would've pulled away, but for some reason he couldn't. There was something keeping him from pushing Nick away. He could tell he was smiling, he knew he was.

Unable to keep to himself, Zak put a hand on the back of Nick's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Biting his lower lip, he gained a moan out of him. Nick feeling that that was enough for now, he pulled away, smirking. Zak gasped for air, looking like he was going to kill him.

He struggled to find words. What was that? Why did he enjoy it? Why did he want more? "What the fu-"

"That was fun." Nick said, grinning. "Until next time, Bagans." With that, he walked out of the room. Leaving Zak all by himself.

So now he was alone. He looked down, staring at the floor. It was hard to figure out how he exactly felt about what just happened. This was going to drive him mad. Especially...

"Until next time, Bagans..." He repeated those words. They practically echoed inside his head. "That asshole." Zak grumbled, sighing and grabbing his water bottle that stood on the table, opening it up and taking a sip out of it. Yeah, this was going to bother him. In a good way or bad way, he didn't know.

Walking to the hotel, Nick could not get what happened back there out of his head. It was hard not to laugh. The look on Zak's face, how he reacted, and everything was priceless. But he had to admit, he really enjoyed it. It was a definite thing he had to do again, because he wanted more too.


End file.
